El castillo embrujado
by paula kagome maria
Summary: ¿Que trajo esta vez Yuuri de su mundo?


Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

* * *

><p><strong>El castillo embrujado<strong>

**Capitulo U****no**

Yuuri y Murata aparecieron en el centro de la fuente del templo de Shinou, allí se encontraban las sacerdotisas y la guardia personal del Maou esperando a los jóvenes después de su larga ausencia, de camino al palacio el hijo menor de la ex-maou se percato de la existencia de una bolsa, era negra y estaba toda mojada pero era seguro que había protegido las cosas durante el pequeño viaje, Wolfram conocía demasiado bien a su prometido esa mirada de ilusión significaba solo una cosa, en esa bolsa seguro estaba algún extraño objeto de la tierra y como todo lo que Yuuri ha traído de su mundo ese artilugio seguro causaría problemas

Los pesimistas pensamientos de Wolfram eran compartidos por todos los habitantes que veían a su Rey cargando esa pesada bolsa negra, solo la pequeña y valiente Greta fue lo suficientemente osada para preguntarle a su padre sobre el contenido misterioso de esa bolsa, el pelinegro solo observo que pronto anochecería y le dijo a su pequeña que en la cena develaría el contenido de la bolsa

Ya a la hora de cenar estaban todos reunidos, excepto cierto ex-príncipe rubio que huyo a una misión, aun no se recuperaba de la ultima novedad del joven Rey, pero ser el único ausente iba a ser peor que todas esas veces que había quedado atrapado en las travesuras del joven de la tierra

* * *

><p>-Capitán Wolfram, hemos terminado es seguro volver a Pacto de sangre-asentí y di la señal a mi escolta para emprender el viaje al castillo, si nos apurábamos llegaríamos antes del anochecer, había sido especialmente agotador esta misión al principio era apaciguar las peleas internas pero inesperadamente paso a una lucha por territorio pero ya asegurado las tierras y restaurada la guardia del lugar podía volver a mi hogar después de 2 semanas fuera, había olvidado el por que de mi inmediata salida, ya debió haber pasado el impacto por cualquier objeto de la tierra que haya traído Yuuri<p>

Como predije llegamos con el anochecer, mi guardia fue a descansar, yo me disponía a ser lo mismo, esta vez iría a mi habitación ya en la mañana me enteraría de las novedades, nadie me recibió y los pasillos estaba totalmente desiertos, estaba tan exhausto que lo deje pasar como dije por la mañana me enteraría pero mis planes se vieron frustrados al entrar a mi cuarto cual fue mi sorpresa, ¿Donde están mis cosas? ademas las paredes estaban sucias y garabateadas, ¿eso escrito en la ventana esta insultando a mi Madre..? esto era demasiado para ignorarlo

Estaba furioso pero me disponía a encontrar a alguien y pedirle...NO, exigirle explicaciones, pero segunda sorpresa y contratiempo...-_Estoy perdido_-Este pasillo me llevaba a la sala Oeste pero volví a mi cuarto, las escaleras a la planta baja me llevaron al mismo segundo piso, estaba desorientado, era imposible conocía este castillo mejor que nadie, cada pasillo, escalera, habitación o pasadizos secretos, seguro estoy mas cansado de lo que imaginaba, luego de un rato dando vueltas encontré la puerta principal, razonando lo mejor era salir del castillo un momento

La puerta esta cerrada, pero una extraña sensación me grito que saliera lo antes posible de este lugar así que olvidando la etiqueta agarre un carrito de comida y tomando impulso lo impacte contra la puerta, repetí esto tres veces hasta que la puerta cedió, por alguna razón esto no me dejaba tranquilo es mas ahora tenia miedo de abrir esa puerta, pero no tenia opción, tratando que mis manos no temblaran y cerrando con fuerza mis ojos abrí de par en par la puerta principal del castillo, pero no recibí la fría brisa nocturna, tenia miedo de abrir mis ojos pero así lo hice lentamente y me tope con la sala oeste ¿Esto ya no tiene sentido? es obvio que yo no era el que estaba perdido, los pasillos de pacto de sangre estaban mezclados

¿Que clase de mala broma me estaban jugando?, no les iba seguir el juego, lo mas razonable era salir por las ventanas, pues buscar una salida al exterior solo seria caer en sus juegos, me acerque a un gran ventanal pero debí imaginar que pensarían en todo con tal de dejarme atrapado en su bromita de mal gusto, las ventanas están selladas, las golpeo varias veces pero parece que son indestructibles, bien, cuando los encuentre los felicitare, de verdad que habían pensado en todo

Escuche un suave murmullo proveniente de una habitación-¿Hay alguien ahí?- el murmullo se detiene, entro rápidamente al cuarto solo hay una ventana que filtra un poco la luz lunar que apenas e ilumina pero puedo ver la figura de alguien en un rincón dándome la espalda-¡Greta eres tu!- sus rizos estaban un poco mas largos y portaba un camisón azul

**-¿Quieres reunirte con tus seres queridos?-**Esa no era la voz de mi pequeña hija, dude en responder afirmativamente esa pregunta, esto se estaba saliendo de control y cada vez se estaba poniendo peor

-¿Donde están todos?-Era un silencio incomodo, me aleje y al cambiar de posición pude observar que esa piel no correspondía a la morena de mi hija, era de un color totalmente blanco ni siquiera humano

**-Te llevare con los demás-**Ese espectro se volteo su rostro no poseía ojos solo dos asquerosas cuencas negras y su boca casi colgaba mientras su mandíbula parecía dar pequeños saltos al hablar, el terror me invadió solo pensé en salir corriendo de aquel cuarto pero unas manos negras salieron de la pared obstruyendo mi salida y de paso agarrándome el cuello mientras me estampaba contra la pared-_"¡esto no es una broma!"-_el autentico terror se apodero de mi mientras perdía la conciencia ante la fría mirada de ese ente

**Continuara**

****Nota de la autora: ****Feliz Halloween, esta es mi pequeña aportación a las festividades una pequeña referencia de una peli de terror y varias otras creppys :3 espero haya sido de su agrado y la hayan pasado bien por estas fiestas xd


End file.
